For Lordketchup and Synthus of anime
by Ikebukuro
Summary: Taken down and reuploaded because of spelling and grammatical errors as well as improving the layout and sentence structure.


**Lordketchup and Synthus**

**Note: To any randomer who does not belong to /anime/ don't read this story. It is a personalized story for the people of /anime/ - if you have no idea what /anime/ is (not anime, /anime/) then that means you should not be reading this.**

Staring out the window during maths class, a fine way to pass the time from these drab environments, however the outside world was just as boring as the inside of the class. The rain fell down the window creating a cooling mood however which left Ketchup all to his own thoughts. It was crazy how much he could think about with simple rain; merely its presence was calming and inspired thought in him. He felt as though he could spend his whole li-

"**KETCHUP!" **A booming voice rang out. Ketchup was so surprised and shocked he fell right off his chair in a flurry; crashing down on the floor with a mighty thump which procked the other classmates into fits of laughter. Ketchup rose slowly from the floor to be met with the angry face of his maths teacher, Mr Heiwajima.

"What have I told you about day dreaming in class!" His voice boomed as par usual, "You think this work will do it by itself!? I swear all you ever do is-"

Ketchup drowned out the rest of his berating sounds; he's heard the same thing said by every teacher every, just because Mr Heiwajima raises his voice a little higher than the other teachers doesn't mean his message accounts for anything. Ketchup, despite everyone's better judgement, continued to daydream the rest of the maths class away – on his mind was only one thing, a person, a boy.

Synthus.

Synthus had been a friend of his since childhood; they got along so well many people assumed that they were brothers rather than just friends – but for quite some time Ketchup had considered Synthus to be more than just a friend and not on the same level as 'brothers'. The problem Ketchup faced was that he had no idea how Synthus felt for him or even if he was gay at all, and there's no real subtle way of asking, all Ketchup had caught a hold of were rumours flying around the school. Rumours which gave him hope.

*Bzzt*. Vibrations were felt in his right thigh, Ketchup pulled out his phone and the light illuminated his face, in his inbox was a message that Synthus had texted him. The text read:

Yo, Ketchup my man. I've got nothing to do tonight and my parents are out so it is dull, dull DULL at my place – wanna come over and stay the night? Bring your extra Y-Box controller we're gunna play some Duty Calls; it came in the mail today.

Ketchup's face lit up, this time it was not due to the phone's screen.

"Holy shit, he wants me to stay over tonight!?" Ketchup thought, "I know we've stayed at each other's before but, this time it's different. This is spooky, I was just thinking about him too." Ketchup stopped in his mental tracks for a moment, "Now now Ketchup, we can't jump to any conclusions okay? Synthus is just bored and he wants to to play Duty Calls with him. Nothing more okay?"

Ketchup tried to reason with himself but his imagination ran wild, too wild. It felt too good to be true that Synthus would ask him something like this when he was just thinking about him in a sexual way, too good to be true. But it was true. Ketchup spent the majority of his time on the bus mulling everything over and considering all the possibilities – funnily enough, the most logical reason that Synthus was merely bored and wanted to see his friend was repeatedly disregarded. It had to be something more than just that glum reason. Nonetheless as soon as Ketchup got home he packed essentials like clean clothes, a change of underwear and socks, a towel, his Y-Box controller and his copy or Borderlines 2. Ketchup was just about to leave when he paused. He'd forgotten two major things. Have a shower, and let his mum know he was staying out.

After letting his mum know the details he stripped down and jumped in the shower. Water ran down his body and curves, coating him in a warm feeling of bliss while he glided the bar of soap into every single nook and cranny his body had, "This must be what it'll feel like if I do it with Synthus" He thought as to not alert his mother to his true intentions on staying over at his house. Merely thinking about Synthus got Ketchup stimulated, but when covered in a warm feeling, wet and soapy – it pushed his urges even more. As he thought as the various ways he and Synthus could make love he became erect and began to touch himself ever so gently. The thought of he and Synthus being in the shower together was his favourite, he pretended the soap was Synthus' finger softly stroking down his chest to his stomach, then to his pelvis and then toward the tip of his penis – pretending that Synthus was there with him; pressing his body against Ketchup's and kissing him passionately. As he began to touch himself more feverously – he suddenly became aware of the time. He'd spent an ungodly amount of time in the shower and was supposed to show up at Synthus' place at least 15 minutes ago. Quickly he finished cleaning up and threw on some casual clothes and took his overnight bag.

As he began to walk to Synthus' house he called him on his mobile phone, after 4 rings there was a click and Synthus spoke:

"Hey Ketchup, dude where the hell are you? You were s'possed to be here like ages ago."

"Yeah, well I'm on my way now. I had to-"Ketchup reflected back on his time in the shower which triggered many thoughts in his mind.

"You had to what?" Synthus inquired.

"I-I had to sort out some stuff. Nothing too important." Ketchup nervously said with an equally nervous chuckle at the end.

"Well it appeared important enough for you to be late," Ketchup heard Synthus sigh on the other end of the phone; "You're on your way so I guess you'll be here at the very least. I'll see you in 5 okay?"

"Okay." Ketchup replied happily, "See yo-" *click*

Synthus hung up.

"I hate it when he does that!" Ketchup cursed; glaring at his phone.

It was 5:30pm by the time Ketchup reached Synthus' house. Synthus lived in a nice house – it's a terrace house which looks small from the outside but on the inside is spacious and well furnished. The warm peach colour of the front really stood out in contrast to the whiteness of the surrounding houses, it looked considerably inviting. Ketchup knocked front he front door, he wasn't nervous but neither did he feel confident. He's been here so often that the place felt more like a second home to him more than just a friend's house.

"Coming!" A soothing voice echoed. Synthus opened the door dressed in only his jeans, his chest bare out for the word to see and his black hair falling around his face like a willow tree. Synthus scrubbed his hair with a towel; it was evident that he recently had a shower – illicit memories about Ketchup's own shower made him feel sheepish and shy. He wondered if Synthus thought the same things about him; but first Ketchup quickly responded.

"Hi." Ketchup croaked, "Um, had a shower?"

Synthus gave him a very unimpressed look, "Gee, you think? No I went out to fight against an army of clouds, this is me bloodstained from the battle." Synthus gave a light chop to Ketchup's forehead which caused Ketchup to flinch and snap him back to his senses "Come on in"

It was good timing that Synthus turned away at this time; Ketchup could not contain his blushing a second longer. Synthus wasn't exactly ripped, but he had a smooth and flat stomach and a hairless chest which made Ketchup excited, and made him often wonder is Synthus shaved his chest or something. The very thoughts of Synthus in the shower, naked, with water pouring down his every curve and Synthus slowly, sensually, coating his body in slippery shower gel immediately made Ketchup's brain and heart go wild. Ketchup took off his shoes and brought his bag upstairs into Synthus' room; the 3rd on the left. He opened the door just as Synthus had put his shirt and socks on, his room's walls were the same peach colour as the front of the house; many gaming posters adorned his walls and, much to Ketchup's dismay, quite a few posters of female models. The whole room was clean and tidy, freshly vacuumed with everything off the floor – his shoes were neatly stacked on a shoe rack and all clothes were hidden away in a wardrobe, all of his books and memorabilia were tidily placed on a bookshelf. Towards the wall was his LCD TV on a stand with his Y-Box underneath. The tidiness of his room was vastly different to Ketchup's messy room.

"So did you remember your controller?" Synthus asked.

"Yeah, I got it right here," Ketchup replied, "I also brought Borderlines 2 in case you want to play it."

Synthus pulled a 'not bad' face and nodded "Yeah, that seems like a fun idea – I heard it was meant to be played co-op anyway."

The rest of the night was fun. Ketchup and Synthus messed around on both games into the late hours of the night, only stopping for dinner and toilet breaks – or if Ketchup killed Synthus too many times which pissed him off; it would result in much shoving and laughter. Before the two could realise it, the time was 23:44pm. Synthus was the first to notice, "Holy crap, it's that late already? Damn! We better get some sleep or else we'll be zombies in the morning."

Synthus picked himself up, saved the game and turned off the Y-box. He turned to face Ketchup and said "You can use my bed tonight; I'll stay in the quest room okay?"

Ketchup didn't answer.

Synthus bent down to face him; Ketchup's face looked down even more like Ketchup was trying to hide his face from Synthus.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Synthus asked.

"Listen, Synthus..." Ketchup's hands tightened into fists and he chewed his lip to try and calm himself, "I...I've been meaning to say something; tell you something but. Well. I-I I don't know how you'll...end up thinking of me..."

Synthus was completely lost, one thing you could always rely on him for – he was pretty dense. "Hm, whatcha mean? If you have something to say than say it – it's hardly like you can't trust me or anything."

Those words felt like almost like a death sentence to Ketchup, but his courage pressed him forward. "Synthus, I." Ketchup took a deep breath and raised his face to look Synthus directly in the eye, Synthus immediately knew what he was going to say; dense or not – nonetheless Ketchup said it, "Synthus, I love you."

...

There was a strange and emanate silence. Ketchup's heart raced faster than anything, it felt like he was a rabbit in headlights – Synthus' face didn't change. It was dumbstruck and completely unreadable; it was the first time Ketchup did not understand what was going on in his head. The silence hung for a few more painful seconds. Ketchup's and Synthus' gaze was locked into each other's eyes, neither one of could find the words nor the courage to speak. Eventually, or rather what felt like eventually, Synthus spoke, "We...should probably get off the bed okay? It's late." Ketchup didn't reply, or rather it felt like he could not reply; like it was forbidden to speak. He merely sat there while Synthus strolled out of the room with an awkward but indecipherable air around him. Ketchup was shaken. He often imagined how the confession would go; normally it would have been romantic and sweet like the kind of things you'd see in a movie or a novel. But he felt nothing but intrepedant fear, fear that he may have just alienate his best friend with three simple words.

At loss of what to do, Ketchup went to bed – his mind plagued with worries and fear of how his words affected Synthus. Hurting the person you love is never pleasant. Ketchup's worries wracked him so badly and wore him out in an instant. He gazed at the time which now read 12:15am – the digital read-out blurred as Ketchup fell asleep.

*rattle* A strange sound awoke Ketchup. It was a very faint sound, it sounded like coins or something. In a delirium, Ketchup looked at the time – 1:30am, he'd been asleep for just over an hour. Ketchup went to rub his eyes with his hand.

His hand was stopped by something.

Ketchup snapped awake immediately, something was not right here. *rattle* Another faint rattle pierced the silence of the night, Ketchup didn't know its source but was about to find out about it soon, because in the glow of the moonlight something gleamed. Something around his left hand, something which was also attaches to the bedstead.

A set of handcuffs.

*Rattle* *Click* Immediately Ketchup was aware of a few things, he was naked and all his limbs were handcuffed to the bed. He was laid out on his stomach; his back cold much made him believe the cover had been discarded. He couldn't turn his head to see whether it had gone. He suddenly became aware of a weight pushing down on him, a hand came down and stroked back across his left cheek towards his jaw line and neck. Or rather it drew back.

"Finally" A familiar soothing voice said softly, "I'm amazed at how deeply you sleep; I'm glad you are awake now." Synthus leant over and held Ketchup close, from his body heat Ketchup could tell that Synthus was also naked. His arms wrapped around Ketchup's body, his right hand resting on Ketchup's left breast area while his left hand came to a stop on his sides. Synthus move his mouth towards Ketchup's left ear, his hair trailed and tickled Ketchup's neck which sent a wave of pleasure down his back. Ketchup couldn't see but he knew Synthus was smiling when he spoke, "I wouldn't want you to miss a second of this."

Ketchup immediately but quietly gasped and Synthus chuckled malevolently and pulled away from him. "You know," Synthus spoke as there was a sound of unscrewing, "I'm glad you confessed earlier, I just wish you hadn't have waited so long."

Then Ketchup felt a slightly warm fluid pour down his lower back, across his butt and down his crack and over his asshole – he could hardly believe what was happening, he was certain it was a dream but, but.

It all felt so real.

He felt Synthus' hands gentle rub and massage the fluid all over his curves; it was a sensation that could only be described as euphoria for Ketchup, who no longer cared if this was a dream or not since he was living in this moment. "Olive oil." Synthus spoke "It's olive oil, extremely good for your skin you know." He started to trail a finger down Ketchup's back towards himself, "It makes it," he leant in again and whispered "Soft."

This was enough to send Ketchup through a convulsion, which streamed up his spine and escape through his mouth in a squeal. As soon as Ketchup let out a high pitched "Ugh" he began to blush from how inane it sounded, to which Synthus responded by laughing.

"Ya know, that sounded really cute. I liked it." He licked across the back of Ketchup's ear and chewed it at the tip ever so gently. He drew back once more and applied some olive oil to himself; Ketchup didn't need to see to know where he applied it. Ketchup felt somewhat cheated that he couldn't turn and see Synthus naked; he imagined what he looked like when he stepped out the shower, only greased up a little and with a strong erection – an erection which would soon be entering him.

A light hearted sigh was heard from Synthus who had finished applying the lubricant, "Well. Are you ready?" He asked as his arms coiled around Ketchup's upper thighs. Ketchup couldn't find the words, not even yes; he simply nodded shyly and braced himself. He heard Synthus let out a brief giggle and lined up his and Ketchup's bodies. Ketchup felt a strange sensation as a strong shaft entered his body – the sensation from the mere penetration made his body arch a little and let out a surprised gasp. The sensation was continued as Synthus pushed deeper into Ketchup's body – whose gasps became longer and exasperated; each one filled with insane levels of pleasure and longing for more. Synthus let out his own sharp gasp as he pushed deeper still, "Wow!" He remarked "You're so warm and," he let out another sharp gasp and grimaced "so tight."

Synthus proceeded to enter Ketchup gently, it was both their first time after all; he couldn't afford to be too rough with him. Ketchup's head hit the pillow and he clenched his teeth – the feeling of pleasure spread throughout his entire body sending shooting up and down his spine and drove him crazy. His hands grabbed the corners of the pillow and balled up into fists while his penis became erect and hard. Synthus went as deep as he could go in this first thrust, it felt so big inside Ketchup's body – it felt like it filled him and just the fact that Synthus was inside him was enough to send his heart into an all-out frenzy.

Synthus began to pull out of Ketchup who had completely given in to his body's desires. Without a word he pushed back into him again, faster this time. Ketchup let out another gasp but muffled it quickly by jamming his face into the pillow, when his face was covered he let out all the moans and gasps and sighs he kept in while Synthus pushed in and out at a much quicker pace.

"Ketchup...don't...you...remember?" Synthus panted as his speed increased, "My...parents...are...out...right...now." Ketchup paused and raised his head as Synthus continue to pound him, his pelvis making a dull slapping noise against his oiled up buttocks. "You...don't have to...keep it quiet...I wanna hear you squeal and moan...just like you did before...please."

The realization hit Ketchup hard, he began to breathe and pat heavily; beads of sweat forming on his back and rolling down his sides. He kept panting and sweating until Synthus went in deep again, his strong shaft pushing ever deeper in to Ketchup's ass – Ketchup arched his head upwards let out a loud "Uhhhh, huuh, yes...keep going...don't stop". Ketchup had began to pant just like Synthus, "oh yeah *gasp*...please, keep going...I love you so much" he screamed while Synthus fucked him harder, the oil made a sound that sounded what can only be described as wet Velcro and Synthus' strong shaft plunged deep into Ketchup. "ohhh," Synthus shuddered from the sensations he got from Ketchup, "I love you too, Ketchup, really. I do." His pace had picked up to the point where he was like a jackhammer. Ketchup was beginning to reach his climax when he noticed something, "Synthus honey?"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have a condom o-"Ketchup let out a shriek and had to take a moment before he could continue, "I don't have a condom on...I'm...about to cum...all over...your sheets."

"That's right," Synthus realized, "I forgot to put one...on you...but that's okay...because" he leaned in to whisper into Ketchup's ear "I forgot to put one, on me too"

Those words sent Ketchup through the most blissful convulsion yet, he let out a load scream as he ejaculated all over Synthus' sheets. The sensation spread through his body and caused his anus to tighten crazily, "Ah!" a loud gasp was heard from Synthus along with more grimacing, no doubt he felt the blunt effect of Ketchup's anus tightening.

Ketchup collapsed onto the sheets, paying no regard to the face he covered his front with his own semen –"Ohh, ooh, huhuhuh" Synthus panted ferociously as he continued to thrust into Ketchup's newly tightened rectum. Synthus pulled out for a second, which prompted a reaction inside Ketchup who screamed, "No, I want you to go inside me, please!" Synthus didn't need to be told twice, he plunged back in for one final almighty thrust – a loud "Huh!" was heard as Ketchup felt his shaft pulsate inside him and a strange warmth spread through his body.

A long and exasperated sigh was heard from Synthus who relaxed and lay down on top of Ketchup's warm, wet body – Synthus was still inside Ketchup and awaited for his penis to leave Ketchup's body on its own accord. They could feel each other's heartbeats racing at a near inhuman speed – the experience left both of them drained incredibly. After ten minutes or so Synthus slowly rose and released Ketchup's limbs from the handcuffs. Without saying a word they embraced each other and fell asleep.

It was 11:24am by the time they woke up. Normally this would cause them to panic; they woke up over 3 hours late for school. But they didn't care. Their gaze met each other's and feeling of warm spread over them.

"Good morning." Synthus spoke with a smile. With a similar warm grin Ketchup replied, "Good morning." They both shared and chuckle until Ketchup saw the mess they were both lying in.

"Wow, crazy night huh?" Synthus made no response but continued to smile.

"We should probably shower and get ourselves cleaned up." Ketchup continued, "Together?"

Synthus' smile seemed to grow even wider, his eyes as clear as a starry sky "Yeah. Together" He spoke as they leaned in and kissed passionately as the glowing sunlight bathed their bodies.

Together.


End file.
